Ignore Daddy, He's Just a Creepy Old Pervert
by BLAYNK
Summary: Stiles finds her husband in the nursery, rocking the triplets gently. Breast-feeding. Female!Stiles/Peter.


"Peter?" Stiles asked, tiredly blinking her eyes, a frown splayed across her face. Peter didn't answer, just continued to rock the triplets back and forth, eyes glowing in the dark. "What're you doing?" She was supposed to get up with them tonight. "I asked you to wake me if they needed something, it's my night."

"I've got them, you need to rest more. You were up the whole time in the hospital and I was given strict instructions to force you to rest until the stitches are gone." Peter sighed at the glare that was sent his way. "Isidora Stilinski, do you want me to manhandle you back to bed?"

"No." Stiles walked into the room, disregarding his threat of manhandling. "Let me feed them." She made Grabby hands towards Mathis. Grumbling Peter held the baby in his right arm out, causing florescent blue to open indignantly at him. "Hey baby." Stiles coo'd to her eldest child. "How's mommy's baby? Is daddy handling you all wrong? Yeah? Mommy knows how that feels like, she sleeps in the same bed as him."

Peter watched as she shucked her shirt expertly and brought Mathis to her breast all in the same move. Considering this was the girl that can't do anything without fumbling it was a surprise, mostly because she hadn't let anyone but Lydia or Erica in the room when she was feeding the triplets. Allison had been kicked out the first day when she had made some comment-no one was really sure what it was except for Stiles. He felt a bubble of pride and affection deep in his chest as he watch, his mate was very good with her children.

"Could you not stare? It's putting him off his milk. It's making him nervous and giving him a complex." Stiles pouted at him and frowned down at Mathis. "Ignore Daddy, he's just a creepy old pervert."

"You're married to this creepy old pervert." Peter growled, adjusting one of the triplets. Stiles was currently the only one who could tell them apart, Peter was going to rely on smell, but all three boys decided they couldn't be without each other and scent themselves against the other two. Their scents were basically all the same, and fluctuated infuriatingly frequently.

"Well, that's debatable, you took my last name." Stiles smirked at him, pulling Mathis away and quickly burping him, handing him back to Peter and taking the baby in his lap. "How's my Angel doing? Come on Ellis, you can make sounds like your brothers' too."

"You're so good with them." Peter smiled, and adjusted Mathis into his lap, a big yawn coming from the tiny body, and the last baby-Charlus-was kicking restlessly. "Charlus doesn't like going last?" Peter guessed at the look he was getting from the two week old.

"No." Stiles snorted and drew her eyebrows together. "He's always putting up a fuss when he's last, but he went first last time, so it's only fair he goes last this time. He'll have to get used to it."

A knock came at the door, before it opened and Derek peeked in. He didn't bother glancing at Stiles, avoiding her as he realized she was feeding. Derek didn't want her to get upset with him for not having permission to see her feeding her cubs. "Can I have them when you're done?"

"Yeah, here." Stiles pulled Ellis away from her, holding him out for Derek, who silently moved into the room to grab him. "Burp him. I'll finish with Charlus." She flounced back over to Peter and picked up the very pudgy baby. "Who's mommy's little food demon?" the baby gurgled at her-clearly still upset with going last. "Are you a little Pork-Pie? Yes, you are."

After feeding Charlus, Peter grabbed Stiles, leaving his nephew with his triplets and dragging his wife to bed. Ignoring the fists pounding on his back as she struggled to be put down. She had been given the all clear to be intimate again-and Peter wasn't sure he could wait after viewing her breast feed their cubs. He was sure she knew how horny that was making him.

"Fine, Peter. Of course you can manhadle me back to bed. I don't mind, no really I don't. Thanks for asking. Although I do totally want you inside me. I've went almost a whole month without sex. I need my sexy times, I really really do." Stiles whines the whole way down the hall, only stopping as she was thrown down onto the bed and Peter literally pounced onto her.


End file.
